a mysterious relationship
by JJQii
Summary: The time has come...the time for wars are dawning...the apocolypse is upon us, humans Vs. Supernatural... Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is an AU story so no band, though they still have all their looks and talents, OC/kendall james/carlos and Logan/Camille the reason I didn't make logan gay is because camille is my fav female character and she's really pretty. Hope you enjoy.

I smile for no apparent reason, but then I realise, I'm thinking about you. - JJ van der sandt (me!)

Chapter one

The cool air brushed across my duvet and onto my skin. I smiled and finally opened my eyes. Having the cold wake me up was the best idea I've ever had. So no more angrilly hitting that idiotic alarm clock! I stood up and went downstairs. My mom was scurrying around preparing everyone's breakfast, and by breakfast's I mean just a cup of coffee, she looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning." She saidand handed me the cup. I made a hmmm sound as the warmth of the coffee entered my body. After I finished my coffee I went upstairs and got dressed. I smiled at my reflection. A black V-neck with Quicksilver printe in purple everywhere. A pair of black fingerless cotton gloves, my favorite clothing piece. And a black skinny jean. I put on my favorite necklace, it was a mood necklace, the rock was the iris of the eye, and a multi colored ring. And several plain ting on other fingers. I inserted my double earrings in both of my ears. I put one some black and gold sneakers on that had miniature chains dangling from them. It wasn't at all goth, I just loved fasion, on of my secrets, and accessories. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I put on my grey wool jacket and put it on. "Wow, some one looks groovy." My mom said. "Mom, it's not the 50's, you weren't even born then and you're ysing the words." I said. She chuckled, "I know, I just felt like that was the righrlt thing to say." She said. I smiked and waited for my sister to cone down, she was wearing her hair loose, the purple hughlights shining brightly. A dark purple tank top with a black trapless shirt underneath and black skinny jeans with high heeled aninal skin wool boots. She was wearing a metal bracelet which took up 1/4 of her lower arm, and a vharm bracelet with some rubber bands. She was wawring double earings in one ear and a single one in the other, and she had her shiny nose ring on aswell. Oh and did I mention I have a tounge ring, gues it slipped my mind. "Wow, you look awsome!". I said. "Likewise little bro." She said and grabbed her backpack and purse. My mom grabbed her purse aswell. I just grabbed my blackberry 9380, a full touchscreen, and my earphones. I removed the battery from the phone and put the phone and battery in seperat pockets, it's just to save some battery. As I walked out I slmost slipped on a frozen puddle of water. "You okay there little bro?" My sister asked as she got into the car. I closed the door and mumbled a yes. As we neared me and my sister's new school I noticed several kid walking to school, Imageine how much they were freezing. When my mom stopped I gave her a peck on the cheeck and said goodbye. "You really gotta stop doing that." My sister sai as we walked into the school. "You've already changed my appearance, I'm not letting you change my personality too." I said as I opened the door of the office. Warm air escaped and I sighed with relief. The receptionist was surprisingly a student, well she wa the receptionist's assitant. "Wow." I could hear her mumble as we walked over to her. "Hey, we're new here." My sister said. "Welcome to Minnasota high." The actual receptionist said. "Thank you." I said before my sister could. "I suppose you two are the van der sandt kids." She said mispronouncing our last name. It was a dutch last name so was already used to the mis pronounciation. My siste wanted to correct he but I tapped her hand behind the counter. She just swllowed hard. "Well we are pleased to have you at our school and we hope you enjoy your stay." I smiled as she said it. She gave us our locker numbers, class schedules and homeroom teachers. My sister was one year ahead of me so we wouldn't be seeing each other through the course of the day except for at lunch and while we move to different classes. I opened my locker and placed all the things In it before closing anf casually leaning against it. I smiled at a couple of kids walking past me. When the homeroom bell rang I emptied my locker Into my bag an headed towards mr. Patricks class. Ater he introduced me to the class I took an empty seat st the back. And just then someone walked into the class. He apologized for being late and when he turned to look at me I felt goosbumps growing on me. His eyes were the most beautiful things ikve ever laid my eyes on. When hi eyes made contact with mine he smiled and I saw cute dimples which made me melt, fuguratively o course, and pearl white teeth. He took a seat next to me. "Hi I'm kendall knight and you are?"

A/N: how was it? Like don't like, fovorite or not favorite, sweet and innocent of disgusting and guiltty? Leave reviews, it's what keeps me going at night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews Anim3Fan4ever and kc1690. Originally I was gonna base the sister on my own sister and her name would have been Cherise, but lucy makes it even better, well here's chapter 2... Enjoy.

Chapter 2

I took his hand and a cold wind rushed through the class causing the temprature to drop a few degrees. After the wind settled I said. "JJ stone, pleased to meet you." As soon as I let go of his hand the class got warmer. I blushed when he noticed the change in temperature.

Ever since I can remember my family has been a little ...off. Well let me put it this way. My dad's a cross between werewolf and warlock. My moms a cross between a witch and a psychic and me and my sister were lucky enough to get magical powers, the abilty to smell as far as a werewolf, run even faster than one and occaionally make howls so powerful you can see the sound waves and it can shoot a few people back. And then we both can comunicate telepathically and astral project through time.

Kendall frowned and looked at the teacher. He smiled when 4 other students walked into the class. I felt my eyes wide when I saw them.

The first one was a tall boy. His appearance was that of the abnormal. He was wearing all white. Well there was black in between but it wa mostly white. He was wearing white and black sneakers, white skinny-jeans and a white V-neck, and he had a white denim jacket slung over his shoulder. And his hair was...different. It was pretty long, the longest I've seen on a boy. And it was white, not old white but cloud white. And it had black highlights in. His eyes were chocolate brown.

He took a seat behind me and Kendall. The second boy was a not-as-tall hispanic boy.

His appearance was totally normal, well almost normal. He was wearing a purple and black stripped shirt. With black jeans and a pair of sneakers. But the necklace he was wearing got me frowning. It was a single triangle with a blood red ruby in the middle, It must've been his birthstone, or so I thought. And he had short jet black hair. He took a seat next to the white boy. (cliché much?)

The other two were walking hand in hand. The boy was tall but not as tall as kendall or the white boy, he had normal clothes on. A T-shirt with some printing on and black skinny jeans. He smiled over at the girl.

Now she was an odd lass. She had black curly/straight hair with a perfect beauty spot right above her mouth. She was wearing a strapless top that had a symbol on it, it was the symbol of serenity. She had mini-shorts on with black leggings unddrneath and a pair of silver flats on. What made her odd was her earrings. It had a big red ruby on and then some uniqe indian feathers hanging from it. And her eyes were kind of brownish purple.

They took the seats behind the hispanic and white boy, it was the only way I could categorize them. Kendall signalled for us to turn in our seats. "JJ, this is James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, logan Mitchell and Camille Robbins. Everyone this is JJ stone. "

"Hey." I said akwardly. All of them and I mean all of them looked at me asif I was a puece of rotten meat. I just smiled and turned back to the front feeling my face get hotter. I felt several stares hit the back of my head and that made me go even hotter. I groaned silently, so silently that no ordinary person could hear me.

I could see kendall turning in his seat with my my perephile vision. "Don't mind them, we've had some tough childhoods." I nodded, though I didn't understand.

"We've been teased in middle school so we weren't always the super cool people you see today." The hispanic boy said answering my confusion. I nodded but didn't turn around. The rest of the day went by fine, except none of them warmed up to me, except for kendall, he walked me to classes and hung out with me during lunch. By the end of the school day I was ready for a nice long nap. And when I got home I did exactly that. As I was lying there I felt my eyes staring to roll. Untill finally I saw an image.

_"Kendall! What are you thinking, mingleing with humans?" A woman with red hair said. "Yeah, you know what happens when humans get to know the true us." Camille said. "Woould you just listen to me. That boy is not human, I can feel it." Kendall argued. _

_"Yeah, I got that when he overlapped me in gym class, he was also beating coach carter in arm wrestling before the bell rang." James said. "Okay, so what do we do now?" Logan asked. "We'll test him somehow." Carlos said._

I opened my eyes and saw only five minutes have gone by. "So test me will they?" I said to myself. "I'm up for that." I walked to the dining room and started with my homework. "Hey little bro, what are we eating tonight?" My sister asked. "Macaroni and cheese." I said as my mom walked in. "Lucy, stop hovering." She said.

"That's not hovering, _this _is hovering." She said. She smiled and lifted a few feet in the air. "You know what I mean." My mom said breaking the spell with a snap of her finger. Lucy landed on her feet but knocked a vase off.

I extended my arm and the vase stopped in mid air. My mom took it an I broke the spell by dropping my arm. "Our family is so not normal." I said continuing with my mathematics homework.

A/N: there we go, reviews make me happy.


End file.
